


Model Student

by toopliss_chewtoy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, awkward teens are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Doing a course on oil painting has long been on Hiccup's to-do list. However, it ends up as a course in embarrassment with a side of 'encounters that were never supposed to happen'. Hiccup isn't sure he'll ever be able to look Jack in the eyes again.





	Model Student

**Author's Note:**

> Art was a commission done by emimelon on tumblr! Go check out their work :D

Hiccup entered the community center in the best of spirits. Today was the first lesson in the wonderful course: ‘oil-painting for beginners and intermediates’. It was taught twice a week by a local artist. Although the middle-aged lady was not very creative when it came to naming courses, she was a sorceress with paint. Hiccup had seen the results of the course last year, and if he could get even close to that he’d be very impressed.

 Of course he had art-class at school, but he never had a chance to use oil paint there, nor could he afford all the stuff to do it on his own. Besides, their teacher wasn’t exactly the best… Hiccup wanted to learn  _well_ , preferably from a  _real_  professional. Although Miss Rashmi was eccentric, anyone would agree that she was truly a professional in her trade.

He followed the signs to a room in the corner of the building. It had large windows on the south-west, allowing for plenty of golden, afternoon sunlight. There was a large semicircle of easels set up with an empty stool in the center. Behind that, in front of a large whiteboard, stood Miss Rashmi with her hair in a bun. She had a colourful shawl draped around her shoulders, and a warm smile tugged at her lips. She greeted Hiccup and told him to find a spot.

Hiccup was by far the youngest in the group. Looking at the other participants, he came to the depressing conclusion that the average age was above 40, his own included. Everyone was at least looking at him with raised eyebrows, and it made him nervous. As if they’d never seen a teen painting before.

 “Good afternoon,” Miss Rashmi started. “I see some familiar faces from last year, how wonderful see you all again! And of course a warm welcome to the new faces as well.” They did a quick round of introductions, and then provided the group with basic instructions on the materials they were using. They started with some general techniques, just playing around with their brushes and getting familiar. “Don’t worry, really get in there and try out your mixing and strokes. This will be your test-canvas - we reuse that every week,” Rashmi said.

Hiccup’s brush hovered over the pristine, white cloth. He swallowed, willing his hand down to smush that blob of pain on there. It took him a moment - putting down the first stroke on a new canvas was so… final. To ruin something nice and new with a great risk of screwing up. He already looked forward to next week, when he’d be re-using the old canvas; that would be  _so_ much easier. Once started though, it was easy to get into it.

For the second half of the session, Miss Rashmi had something else planned. First there was coffee, tea, and a biscuit. Another indication that Hiccup wasn’t quite the target audience… Then, they changed canvasses.

“Time to continue. Don’t forget, people, we don’t make mistakes, we only have happy accidents,” Rashmi said with a giggle. “Now, I have great news, people!” she announced as she went to a door at the far side of the room. “I have a surprise for you all.” She peeked inside, then opened the door completely with a flourish. Hiccup did not know what to expect. But if asked to make a list of things that could walk through the door, “Jackson Overland in a bathrobe” would be firmly at the bottom of that list. Perhaps second only to “the Queen of England”. Yet, that was exactly what happened. Jackson Overland, that is.

Hiccup’s jaw hit the floor.

“I was finally able to find someone again to model for us!” Excited mumbles rose from the participants. “For the remainder of the night, as well as the nights to follow, Mister Overland will save you from painting a vase of flowers.”

It was him. It really was him. Hiccup’s face forgot how to do expressions that were considered ‘normal’. The whole concept of normal no longer existed. He blinked owlishly as Jack walked to the center of the room, speaking softly with Rashmi.

 _Come on, brain_ , he thought.  _Earth to Hiccup!_ He struggled to get a grip on reality again.  _Be professional._ _He_ _’s just modeling, nothing weird about it. You just get to stare at him without having to hide it for hours at a time now. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?_

And then the Miss Rashmi took the bathrobe, leaving Jack as naked as the day he was born. Hiccup really wanted to keep his cool, he did, but seeing Jack like that was making it very hard. His cheeks turned firetruck red as a fire alarm in his head drowned out most coherent thoughts.

 _By Merlin_ _’s hairy beard,_  he thought.  _Keep it cool, Hic._   _He_ _’s the naked one, not you. You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Be. Cool._

Hiccup’s heart rate, however, had little regard for the pleas of his brain. He could really use a sip of water right about now. Or just run and hide and never come back.This was not at all the relationship Hiccup had with Jack. They were at the level of “saying hi in the hallways”, not “I’m going to paint you naked and stare at you intensely for an hour”.

As Jack sat down, his eyes met Hiccup’s. Recognition struck and pure terror flashed across Jack’s face. The little artist shot back behind his canvas. As Rashmi continued to talk about things they should pay attention to, Hiccup re-evaluated his life choices. Or rather, Jack’s life choices.

“Focus on the light and see what’s really there, don’t interpret and reduce.”

 _See what_ _’s there?! Really?!_  It was a distressing thought. Jack couldn’t be much older than Hiccup. Did Miss Rashmi know? He wondered if this was at all illegal, or if Jack had just withheld that bit of information. Not that he was angry - if anything, he was worried. How were they going to look each other in the eye tomorrow? Surely this would make things uncomfortable between them for all eternity.

Inevitably the time to start painting came, interrupting Hiccup’s circular, frantic thoughts. He had no choice. He had to start. All the others here were seemingly unphased by this, and they would never take him seriously again if he walked away now. They would only think of him as a child. And so, Hiccup looked past the edge of the canvas. At his very naked schoolmate. Jack was blushing as much as he was, so he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with this situation.

It was dead silent for a while as Rashmi walked around, peeking over people’s shoulders and giving tips. At least with the way Jack was sitting, Hiccup could only see his side. Nothing too explicit. His skin appeared a yellow-golden in the late sun, the rays of light creating shadows on his chest and abs.  _Yes, focus on the shadows and contrast,_  Hiccup thought.  _Not the fact that you are blatantly staring at his abs. And thank whatever high art power that Jack is not looking in your direction. Apollo?_  Hiccup considered it. _Yes, thank Apollo that he_ _’s looking in a different direction, or this would be a lot wor-_

“Could you turn a quarter this way?” Rashmi asked. “Yes, thank you, much better angle.”

Curse Apollo’s stupid face. As Jack turned, Hiccup came face to face with the crown jewels. A brief, high-pitched yelp escaped him and he shot back behind his canvas like a deer shooting back into the woods. His neighbours looked over.  

“Just… ehm, my easel scooted.” He tried to act casual and get back to work, but Jack was looking at him too. Jack’s blush had retreated mostly when looking the other way, but now it returned. And it had brought friends. From his neck to the tips of his ears, the white-haired boy was painted dark red. And as a cherry on a cake of embarrassment, Hiccup got a massive hardon. From almost zero to full mast in a matter of seconds. A sure way to feel like a total pervert.

He thought this couldn’t get any worse, but it did. As he was staring, Jack’s dick twitched. Hiccup gulped. Then it moved again. Jack gave him a desperate expression. Apollo’s bisexual ass could get fucked with a burning pitchfork. Slowly but surely, right before Hiccup’s eyes, Jack’s dick started to grow. The poor model was trapped in place while his body betrayed him. The cock swelled and moved across Jack’s thigh until it was completely erect, poking up from his lap.

Rashmi came to his rescue and quickly handed him his robe back. They spoke a few whispered words, and he disappeared into the adjacent room for a few minutes. He returned fully dressed and finished the session, not once looking at Hiccup’s direction again. That was probably for the better.

* * *

 

The next day Hiccup shared both biology and English lit. with Jack. They never sat next to each other anyway, so it was pretty easy to avoid any and all contact with the teen. He wouldn’t know if Jack had even looked at him that day, because Hiccup definitely wasn’t looking in Jack’s direction. The teen was very determined not to face this awkwardness, and instead pretend like they didn’t know each other. Why deal with problems if you can also very effectively ignore them?

Fiske asked if something was wrong, but Hiccup didn’t care to explain the position he’d seen their classmate in. An image that would surely stay with him for quite a while anyway...

Boner Incident plus two days, and Hiccup started to think it wasn’t too bad. They could exist embarrassment-free like this, and just continue with their lives. This would work out. He wouldn’t have to face Jack at all during the painting course. This was fine. They both had PE today, but Hiccup was planning to avoid the would-be model by simply being there early and dressing quickly. Not a problem.

However, fate was not done with him just yet. The bell rang, signaling the end of PE, but the class wasn’t quite done cleaning up yet.

“Henry, Jackson, could you guys put the two big mats away?” their teacher, Mr. Roth asked. “Thanks.” He disappeared himself, leaving only Hiccup and Jack behind. For the first time in two days, they faced each other. The brunet felt his cheeks heating up and awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to find something to say.

“You get the left,” Jack said, and he moved to the right side of the big, bulky mat. It took a second for Hiccup to process. He’d expected… more. He scampered to get the mat, and with nothing but the occasional instruction and communication, they maneuvered the mats into their storage spot, standing on their sides. When Hiccup was tying down the second mat, Jack said: “will you keep it a secret?”

Hiccup startled and the rope slipped from his fingers. Jack had already let go, and the mat started to topple over. Hiccup grabbed it and tried to stop it, but it was too heavy. The other teen saw and tried to push the mat back in place too, but it was too far gone. It pushed Jack away and slipped from Hiccup’s fingers, falling over against a whole bunch of equipment and gymnastics tools, leaning against the mess at a 45 degree angle with Jack trapped in the space underneath.

“Shit, Jack, are you okay?”

Some curses came from under the mat, followed by an ‘I’ll live’. “Now help me get this thing back up!” The brunet took a proper hold and pulled. Together with a groaning and straining Jack, they got the mat back in place. This time, Jack did not let go until the other had tied it down properly. With a drained sigh, Hiccup looked at the mess of fallen over equipment.

“Guess we’re not done yet…” he said, deflated.

“Cause apparently my side-job gives someone butterfingers.”

Hiccup’s head snapped towards Jack. “I’m sorry, it’s just so awkward!”

“ _You_  think it’s awkward? I was sitting there naked!” In a hushed hiss, Jack added: “with a  _boner_!”

“I know, you don’t need to remind me!” Hiccup could feel something awaken in his pants at the memory, and he really, really did not need that right now.

“You were staring!”

“You’re a model, that’s what people do at a model! Why were you even there to begin with? Is it even legal for you to model naked?”

“Look, Miss Rashmi just doesn’t know my age. I really, really needed a quick job, okay?”

“And that’s the job you chose?”

“Don’t judge me like that, you don’t know me.” Jack looked actually hurt, piercing Hiccup with a pained and defiant look. He swallowed any further commentary and averted his eyes.

“Sorry. I’ll keep it a secret. Don’t worry.” He started to put the bowled over equipment back. “If it wasn’t for me there wouldn’t even have been a problem to begin with.”

“True,” Jack said with a chuckle. “I was prepared for this, but you really took me by surprise.” He gathered a bunch of hi-fi jackets back into the box that was their home. “I just…”

“You don’t have to explain. I’m not your mom.”

“Thank god you’re not. I checked that was not the club she paints at!”

Hiccup laughed. “Oh my god. Imagine that, your mom sitting behind an easel!”

“Noooo!” Jack covered his face in his hands. “I don’t want to imagine!”

“That would be so awkward!”

“Stop it! I’m a visual thinker!”

“And then when you-” It was out before Hiccup could stop himself.

“NO!”

“Okay, okay, I’m done.” Hiccup held up his hands defensively.

“But really, I feel a strong urge to explain myself and make clear I’m not an exhibitionist for the elderly without reason.” Jack grinned. “I needed a quick job that paid enough to get my sister a Christmas gift.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. It’s way too expensive for my parents just to give, we are a bit eh… tight on money. But she needs a set of pro figure skates.”

“Aren’t skates like… fifty bucks or something?”

“Hah! Sweet, ignorant boy.” Jack laughed. “Try five hundred.”

“Oh.” Hiccup didn’t pry as to why Jack was the one working to buy those skates.

“Yeah. And it’s an easy job if it’s no-one I know.”

Hiccup recovered the last pole from the ground. “Well, as I said, I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks.” Jack smiled warmly. “I really appreciate that. You know… you’re a pretty good guy, Henry.”

“You’re welcome.” A teeth-showing grin spread on Hiccup’s face. “But don’t feel bad for using that stupid nickname. I don’t mind.”

“Thank god, ‘cause it was taking a lot of focus to not call you Hiccup. It’s kind of ingrained.”

“Ingrained? So you speak about me a lot?”

“Wha- I eh… no, of course not. Not particularly. Let’s get changed, we’ve been here long enough.”

In the locker room, Hiccup was reminded of yet another uncomfortable reality. He grabbed a button-up dress shirt from his bag and held it up, staring at it. He was going to have to wear that right after… and for that he would have to shower first. He’d been planning to do that alone, but that wasn’t really an option now. He sighed.

_Maybe I can just use a lot of deodorant?_

“Looks fancy. Something wrong?” Jack asked.

“Well, I have a thing with my dad in like half an hour…”

“Stuffy formal event?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the problem.” Hiccup looked over, seeing Jack already dressed down to just his boxer briefs. “I don’t have time to go home and shower first. I need to do that here.”

Jack laughed. “That’s got you worried? Don’t worry about that man, it’s cool.”

“No, I- That is- ugh. Being naked isn’t the problem.” Okay, it was, but it wasn’t his biggest problem. He motioned to his prosthetic. “I don’t really wanna crawl over this floor.”

Jack’s mouth made a silent ‘ooooh’. “Hop around?”

“And slip and fall? No thanks. Crawling is the least shitty option. I was just hoping to endure that weirdness alone.”

“What if I help?”

“Help?”

“Yeah. I can support you so you don’t have to crawl, and you don’t fall over.”

As Jack’s intent clicked into place, a blush crept up Hiccup’s face. He’d hold him. Up close. So he didn’t fall. Naked. Good lord.

“Or just use half a can of deodorant and hope no-one notices,” Jack continued. “You call.” He shrugged a little.

“Right. I eh… I’d appreciate it,” Hiccup mumbled softly. He looked away and hung his dress shirt on a hook. Then he took off his sweat t-shirt, which he folded neatly on the bench and put aside. Next were shorts, which received the same meticulous treatment, and his shoes were put under the bench with socks stuffed inside them. He was definitely stretching for time, and both of them knew it. Thankfully, Jack did not tease him about it.

He took off his leg and the silicone sock underneath. He glanced up and saw Jack looking on with curiosity. He’d already dropped his boxers and was stark naked, just like when he’d been modeling. Hiccup swallowed hard. His legs felt like overcooked noodles and his heart was pumping around mushy glue instead of blood towards a wood-saw filled head.

“Come on, slowpoke,” Jack said, stepping close. He held out an arm for Hiccup. The brunet peeled off his own underwear. He took one hop towards Jack. Hiccup saw the other looking down. Of course he did. At least he had the decency to join in on the blushfest.

Jack tore his eyes away and cleared his throat. “So uh, what is practical for you?”

“Me leaning on your shoulders, arm under my armpit,” Hiccup instructed. “Stand to my left. Never seen a war movie where they carry their buddy out of danger?” Jack did as he was told and laughed softly.

“I have, but I didn’t want to assume. Come here, private Ryan.”

Hiccup put his arm on Jack’s shoulders. His skin was hot and still a little damp with sweat. In turn, Jack looped his arm over Hiccup’s upper back, and under his armpit. His hand came to rest on the right side of Hiccup’s chest. Their torsos pressed together, and Hiccup felt a strange mix of embarrassment, gratitude, shame, and excitement.  _Sad how this is the most physically intimate I_ _’ve ever been with someone_ , he reflected.

Together, like a three legged mutant, they hopped towards the shower. Hiccup leaned as much on his aid as he dared. All the skin on skin contact made sure he kept a deep blush on his cheeks. He even felt the tips of his ears heat up. But Jack didn’t let go in the slightest. The teen really felt stronger than Hiccup had expected, which gave him the confidence to go a bit faster.

As they approached the showers, Hiccup was constantly looking down where to put his foot. This also happened to give him a good view of Jack’s downstairs business. Again. And about halfway to the shower, Hiccup’s body reacted. Again. Only this time, there were no underpants, jeans, and easel between him and Jack. He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly, wishing for his dick to stop swelling. But as erections do in life, it did not listen.

Hiccup could cry. Here he was, pressed up against a new-found friend, getting a total hard-on because of him. It was too shameful. Jack must think him a total freak now. He had every right to drop Hiccup right then and there and leave. Hiccup didn’t take a full step on the next movement and lost his balance, but Jack’s arm kept him upright. He stood, frozen, his eyes still squeezed shut. He was about to whisper an apology when Jack spoke up.

“Guess we’re even now, huh.”

That wasn’t the judgment or disgust Hiccup was expecting. He opened his eyes and saw a severely blushing Jack with his eyes pointed down, clearly staring. He seemed nervous more than anything, chewing slightly on his lip. His eyes darted back up to meet Hiccup’s, and he realized he’d been caught.

“Sorry. But in my defense, you had a good look too.”

Hiccup tired to produce a sentence but only managed some disjointed sounds and parts of words. Jack’s uncut dick was sticking straight out, and unlike Hiccup he was shaved smooth. The foreskin had pulled back a little bit, revealing part of his glans.

“Ahem… shower?” Jack said.

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah, we’re good.”

They hopped on. With every jump, Hiccup’s dick swung up and down, sometimes slapping his stomach or leg. Jack giggled, but remained otherwise silent. When they got the the shower, they stood so that Hiccup was under it, and Jack turned on the water.

Hot water streamed down Hiccup’s head and back. He moved one hop closer to the wall and put a hand against it for support, but he didn’t not let go yet. Neither did Jack. For a few moments they just stood there, letting the water stream down and wash away the sweat. They openly stared at each other, which was oddly liberating. And Hiccup was only getting hornier by the second; Jack was smoking hot. Not only between his legs, but also in general. Just like two days before, he admired his chest and legs… he really had nice legs. And that stomach of his was just perfect. So much better than Hiccup himself…

 _How I would like to touch that._  The thought shot through his head, accompanied with the mental image of Hiccup’s hand over Jack’s flat, smooth stomach… but the thought morphed from random lust into worry, finally settling on shame.  _He looks so much better than I do. I_ _’m a fishbone compared to a Greek god._

Besides, his dick was way prettier too. He was almost completely straight, and his balls were nice and full, not either hanging low or drawn up weird like Hiccup’s. No sores where he shaved either, just perfect skin. He was better than Hiccup in every way. This had been a big mistake. He should have not showered at all, or waited till Jack left. This was just-

“Damn you’re big,” Jack whispered. As he did so, his dick jumped a little.

“What? I’m not, you look bigger.” Hiccup retorted.

“No, really. You’re just sticking up. Push it down”

Hiccup pushed his hard member downward with his thumb, until it was pointing straight away from him.

“See? Longer.”

“Not by much…”

“Pft. Not to mention thicker. For sure.”

“If you say so…”

“No, really. It’s making me a bit jealous,” Jack said with a soft laugh.

They were still speaking in hushed tones, even though no-one could possibly hear them. It felt like speaking at full volume would ruin this spell, and break Jack’s obsession with Hiccup’s dick. He never considered himself very special, but Jack seemed to thoroughly disagree. It was… nice.

“I eh… do you- I mean-” Hiccup stammered again, barely audible over the running water. He really wanted to touch Jack now, but he wasn’t sure if he could even ask.  _What if I scare him away?_

“Do you wanna… you know…” Jack whispered. He made a motion to their crotches. Hiccup’s heart missed a beat or two, but he managed to nod. Hesitantly, Jack reached over. His fingertips brushed Hiccup’s thigh, and the brunet gasped. Jack started and pulled his hand away. “Sorry. Not okay?”

“Nervous,” Hiccup croaked out. He let go of Jack’s shoulder and leaned back against the wall, staying standing on one leg. He motioned for Jack to step closer. Now within range of each other, hands got to touching again. Jack started above Hiccup’s groin this time, while Hiccup slid his hand up from his thigh. Feeling more confident by the other’s touch, their hands quickly found the other’s cock. Jack’s fingers traced from the base of Hiccup’s dick to the tip, making him squeak. “Yiii!”

They both let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry,” Hiccup whispered.

“How should I…. do this?” Jack asked.

“Grab halfway… yeah, like that. Squeeze a little harder.” Hiccup let out a ragged breath as Jack started to jerk him off. He could not be any harder. And having someone else’s hand do this… it was great. What it lacked in feelings of pleasure compared to his own expert touch was more than made up for by sheer excitement.

Hiccup moved his hand furter, leaving the base of Jack’s dick and caressing over his smooth pelvis. He really needed to ask how Jack kept himself this smooth - it was out of this world. He cupped his balls and felt Jack’s hand tighten in response. He massaged them a bit and watched curiously as Jack spread his legs a little more. Then Hiccup copied Jack’s motion, jerking him off in the same way.

“Hold higher, with your fingers,” Jack whispered with a strained voice. “Slide the foreskin back and forth.” Hiccup adjusted, squeezing with his fingers and pulling back until Jack’s glans was completely exposed. Then he moved back up, and down again.

“Never touched an uncut person before,” Hiccup said in awe.

“Feels great though,” Jack replied. “Don’t stop.”

Hiccup pulled the foreskin all the way up and rubbed it between his thumb and finger, before pulling it back down again. It was surprisingly soft and supple… stretchier somehow than he had imagined it to be. He only got to give Jack a few strokes before the other teen cursed.

“Shit, Hiccup! FUCK!”

A shot of sperm splattered against Hiccup’s leg.Hiccup jerked in shock, but didn’t stop. He kept his hand moving and the rest of Jack’s load oozed out. It dribbled over Hiccup’s fingers onto the floor.

“Hmnngg…. Jezus, fuck,” Jack whispered hoarsely. Finally, Hiccup let go. Jack was breathing heavy, standing slightly hunched over.  “Goddamn, I came so quick,” he said, giving Hiccup a disappointed look. “I’m sorry.”

Hiccup stared at him with an open mouth. “Are you kidding? That was so hot…” then he realized this might be the end of their fun and his face fell a little. “It’s okay if you wanna stop now. Lemme just wash and we’ll-”

“I want to finish you too,” Jack blurted out. “You’re still hard.”

Hiccup swallowed and nodded. He was definitely not going to argue with that. “Okay.”

Jack continued jerking him off like before, and Hiccup tipped his head back against the cold tiles. It was slightly less hot now that he was no longer touching Jack too, but it still felt pretty great. He wished he could come quickly too though, because his leg was getting tired.

Since he normally licked his own cum anyway, Hiccup absentmindedly brought up his hand. He licked his fingers - and then realized that wasn’t his own but Jack’s, and that this might be considered weird. His eyes shot to the teen, afraid he would be judged into oblivion now. Jack was staring wide-eyed.

“Sorry. I always eh… well…”

“Does it taste different?”

“What?”

“Do I taste different?”

Hiccup didn’t know where to look. “Yeah… you do.”

Jack bit his lip and continued his jerking motion. After a moment he finally worked up the courage. “Don’t freak but… can I suck you off?”

“Fuck yes.” Jack grinned broadly and got down on his knees, sitting in front of Hiccup. He gave the cock in front of him a tight jerk, squeezing out a bit of precum. The shower had long stopped, but both were too preoccupied to give a single fuck. Jack stuck out his tongue and licked along Hiccup’s length.

“Ah! Oooooohhh!” Hiccup moaned. He wanted to put a hand in front of his mouth, but he was afraid he’d fall over if he removed even a little bit of support now. “Oh fuuuuck!” It was no longer a whisper when Hiccup’s dick partially disappeared into Jack’s mouth. It was warm and soft and wet and holy trinity on a unicycle it felt so amazing!

  


 

Hiccup looked down and watched how Jack bobbed up and down his dick, sucking slightly. A slurping sound escaped and Hiccup laughed nervously. Jack was undeterred. As his hands moved along Hiccup’s thighs, he licked all over his cock, seemingly determined to touch every square inch with his tongue. He briefly caressed between Hiccup’s legs, making the other gasp. The flood of new sensations was killing him.

“Aaaah… mnfff-” Hiccup watched in bewilderment how half his dick disappeared again into Jack’s mouth. And- oh lords above - Jack was moaning now too.

“I’m getting close,” Hiccup warned. The other nodded but kept going. Jack’s hands snuck around and squeezed Hiccup’s ass, pulling him even a little bit further into Jack’s mouth. “Hnnn- AH!” Hiccup’s noises of pleasure were suddenly interrupted when he felt Jack’s fingertip slip into his asshole. The feeling was so unexpected that Hiccup’s back arched, and his balance was thrown off. Before he could steady himself, he met the ground. Hard. “Fuck!”

“Oh, shit, Hiccup! Are you okay? Oh my god I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry please don’t be mad I just-”

“I’m alive,” Hiccup groaned, interrupting Jack.

“God, that was so stupid, I’m so sorry-”

“Stop apologizing already. Just… why did you do that?”

Jack sat back and looked down. “I do it all the time. It feels good, and I was so caught up in making you feel good… I thought you might like it. I’m sorry I overstepped.”

“I was just startled…” he looked away, not wanting to admit he would have probably liked it a lot had he known what Jack was going to do. “Anyway, let’s not get into how much I like fingering my ass, I need a band-aid.”

“Fuck, you’re bleeding!”

“Shower makes it seem worse. Also me leg is covered in your jizz now.” Hiccup laughed at the absurdity. That wasn’t a sentence he ever expected to say. “I’ll rinse off, go get that band-aid please.”

Jack went to get one from the first-aid kit near the door, still apologizing profusely. Even when he was out of sight Hiccup could hear the stream of ‘sorry’s and curses. He shook his head and stood himself up, using the wall for balance. He turned the water back on and rinsed off. There was a cut on his elbow which was bleeding, and under the running water it seemed like there had been a violent murder. But it wasn’t actually that bad.

Once he was clean Jack helped him to the bench. He took care of Hiccup’s elbow, and they each started to dry off.

“You sure were into it,” Hiccup mumbled.

“Is that a comment to how I came so quickly?” Jack squinted at Hiccup in mock anger. “I mean, you were into it too! Although... “

“What?”

“Okay I’m just gonna say it: I should have kept sucking instead. That would have ended way better for all parties involved.”

 _“Oh, you like to swallow?”_  was what witty Hiccup wanted to say, but he only produced a nervous, agreeing giggle. “Hah… yeah…” He blushed, feeling positively dorky. He put on his underwear, followed by his prosthetic. While fussing with the buttons of his shirt, trying to open it, he mumbled: “or you could have warned me. That would have led to way more pleasurable endings as well.”

“Did I really just hear that?” Jack said, his voiced laced with laughter. “You sexy beast.”

Hiccup laughed. “N-now that’s something I’ve never been called before.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jack said, sitting down on the bench where Hiccup was standing. “But it is true.”

“Thank you.” Hiccup felt self conscious, but he didn’t turn away from his friend. He saw Jack stare from the corner of his eye and he slowly buttoned up his shirt. His fingers felt clumsy, and all the skin felt too exposed... but Jack just looked on with open admiration until his shirt was completely closed. Hiccup didn’t fail to notice Jack’s bulge either - he appeared to be semi-hard again. “You’re the only one that thinks that though,” he mumbled.

“I can’t believe I still have the courage but… let me show it to you more? Please?”

“You mean you want to do this again?”

“I don’t regret what happened. Okay, most of it I don’t regret,” Jack chuckled and averted his eyes. “But not just seeeeh…. sex?” Jack’s voice was small, high-pitched, and hopeful. It was kinda comical, really. “I was kinda meaning it in a different way? I-if you’re interested in that?”

Hiccup smiled, not sure if he was really believing what he was hearing. “As in… dating…?” The last bit came out way more squeaky than he’d intended, and he covered his face. Why, voice, must thou betray me now?!

“If you want?”

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but Free Bird rang out from his pocket. He made a fanatic grab for it and looked. “Shit! My dad’s been waiting!” With lightning speed he put on his shoes and threw all his belongings in his bag. “Sorry, I gotta run!” He started for the door, froze, and turned around again.

“ALSO YES!” He cleared his throat. “Movie tomorrow? My treat.”

Jack’s face transformed from worried and trying to hide embarrassment into a grin that would put a seven-year-old seeing his favourite type of cake at a birthday party to shame. It was the best thing Hiccup had seen all day, nay all week, nay all year.

“Awesome!”

“See you then!” Hiccup was off, running to the parking lot where his dad would be waiting. But suddenly the stuffy event for tonight didn’t seem that bad. And neither did the coming painting sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Rashmi is the mother of Toothiana. Seemed like a decent choice for an art teacher ;)


End file.
